Dolls
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dan hari ini, dia mendapatkan semuanya. Darah juga sentuhan yang diberikan Mukuro padanya. Dia menyukai ini. Dia menyukai sang pembuat boneka itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah menjadi 'boneka' sang pembuat boneka. 6918! Warning Inside! RnR? DLDR!


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Dolls

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning **: Boy Love, AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

_**Pernahkah kalian melihat dua boneka yang berada di kastil di tengah hutan Vongola itu? Belum? Apa? Kalian juga tidak tahu tentang sejarah kenapa boneka itu berada di sana? Baiklah, saya terlalu banyak bertanya. Mari saya bawa anda ke sana untuk melihat sekaligus bercerita tentang dua boneka tersebut. Tapi sebelumnya anda siapkan dulu berlembar-lembar tisu untuk mengelap air mata anda. Karena ini kisah yang amat menyedihkan.**_

_**Tidak, tidak seperti Romeo and Julliet atau Titanic. Ini kisah yang berbeda, walaupun sama-sama tentang pengorbanan cinta.**_

.

.

.

Kastil itu sunyi. Sepi. Tak ada yang berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kastil itu. Karena konon katanya ada makhluk menyeramkan yang tinggal di dalam kastil tersebut. Kisahnya sudah menyebar sekian abad yang lalu di seluruh kota. Diceritakan turun-temurun oleh orang tua mereka yang tak ingin anaknya pergi jauh bermain hingga sampai ke kastil itu. Hasilnya? Ya seperti sekarang ini. Kastil menyeramkan yang ditumbuhi semak belukar itu sunyi.

Memang ada seseorang yang tinggal di kastil tua itu. Namun sosoknya tak semenyeramkan yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang. Bukan makhluk menyeramkan seperti yang mereka kira. Bukan makhluk bertanduk satu di atas kepala ataupun makhluk bertubuh manusia dengan kepala hewan. Melainkan sosok pemuda tampan bersurai sehitam langit malam, beriris seperti mutiara hitam dan berkulit seputih porselen mahal. Sosok asli dari pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah _vampire_ yang sudah dua abad lebih dia hidup sendirian di kastil itu. Sungguh ironis kehidupan pemuda itu. Dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dia melanggar aturan sepele. Peraturan yang menyatakan kalau _vampire_ tidak boleh meminum darah manusia yang jenis kelaminnya sama dengannya.

.

Rintik hujan menghiasi malamnya yang sunyi. Pemuda _vampire_ bersurai hitam itu kini tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang dia sudah dia seduh dengan sedemikian rupa. Menikmati malam tenangnya bersama hujan yang dia sukai. Namun sepertinya hujan hari ini begitu berbeda. Seperti akan menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

'BRAAK'

Sebuah suara keras menginterupsi ketenangannya bersama hujan. _Onyx_-nya menoleh ke arah pintu dapur yang dibuka paksa dari luar dan dari balik pintu itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut indigo dengan potongan yang tidak biasa—seperti nanas. Pemuda berambut indigo dengan mata dwiwarna tersebut sadar ada orang yang melihatnya langsung menoleh dan tersenyum polos.

"Maaf, ini rumahmu?" tanyanya. "Namaku Rokudo Mukuro. Maaf aku merusak pintunya."

"Kemari kau!" bentak pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Pemuda beriris dwiwarna itu segera mendekatinya. "Kau bilang namamu Rokudo Mukuro, 'kan?" tanyanya. Mukuro langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Puh." Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Mukuro, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu semakin naik darah. "Jangan marah seperti itu, kau seperti _vampire_ saja."

"Aku memang _vampire_," katanya singkat. Seketika kedua mata itu membulat, namun ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Hebat! Siapa namamu?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada riang seperti anak kecil.

"Hibari Kyoya," jawabnya singkat dan kembali menyeruput tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

Suasana hening kembali. Mukuro masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan kimono biru mudanya yang basah, sedangkan Hibari masih menyeruput tehnya. Merasa risih dipandangi oleh Mukuro, Hibari meliriknya dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Dua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti tadi, _Herbivore,_" desis Hibari tak suka.

Mukuro hanya tersenyum polos. Tak sadar kalau jarak mereka terlalu dekat saat ini. Hibari melirik tetesan air yang jatuh merembes ke dalam celana hitamnya. Tetesan air dari kimono Mukuro yang basah. Segera Hibari mendorong Mukuro menjauh dan bangkit dari duduknya. Di tuangkannya the ke dalam sebuah cangkir yang ada di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Mukuro. "Minumlah. Tunggu di sini."

Mukuro memandangi punggung Hibari yang menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Diseruputnya teh hangat itu. Badannya yang tadi dingin terasa hangat sekarang. Tak lama, Hibari kembali ke dapur dengan membawa sepasang pakaian dan juga handuk berwarna hitam.

"Pakai ini." Diletakkannya pakaian dan handuk itu di hadapan Mukuro. Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hibari heran. Mana ada vampire yang mau meminjamkan pakaiannya pada manusia sepertinya. Apalagi dia telah merusak pintu dapur milik vampire onyx itu. Menyadari Mukuro menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh, Hibari langsung membuka suaranya. "Apa?" tanya Hibari. Mukuro menggeleng pelan.

"Kau baik~" Mukuro tersenyum manis pada Hibari.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merawat seorang _herbivore _lemah sepertimu," ujarnya. Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermata dwiwarna itu.

"_Ano,_ aku ganti pakaian dimana, ya?" tanya Mukuro.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hibari singkat.

Mukuro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu. "Tidak mungkin aku ganti pakaian di sini, 'kan? Aku ganti pakaian di mana?"

Dengusan terdengar dari Hibari. Segera dia menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Kamar itu lumayan luas. Tempat tidur _king size_ terletak di tengah ruangan itu bersama dengan dua buah meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Ganti pakaianmu di sini."

Secepatnya Mukuro mengangguk dan membuka _obi_-nya. Hibari yang sadar kalau Mukuro mulai melepas pakaiannya itu langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kembali ke dapur untuk menikmati segelas teh hangat lagi. Tak lama setelah dia sampai di dapur, Mukuro sudah menyusulnya dengan pakaian baru. Kemeja putih serta celana kain hitam milik Hibari—yang entah kenapa begitu cocok dipakai Mukuro. Hibari terpaku pada sosok Mukuro yang entah kenapa begitu indah di matanya.

"Ah, kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Mukuro yang sadar akan tatapan Hibari padanya. Kontan Hibari memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang bersemu di pipi pucatnya.

"Pergi dari kastilku sekarang," perintah Hibari.

"Tapi di luar masih hujan. Bahkan sepertinya badai akan datang. Tak bisakah aku tinggal di sini sementara waktu?" pinta Mukuro padanya.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Hibari untuk membiarkan Mukuro tinggal di kastilnya mengingat banyak kamar kosong di kastil besarnya itu. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya sungguh tidak tahan berlama-lama berada di dekat sosok Mukuro sejak awal mereka berjumpa tadi. Bau darah Mukuro begitu segar, manis dan—Aahh... Hibari ingin sekali menghisap darah Mukuro. Menyedotnya hingga tubuh itu kering. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau sampai badai ini selesai akan kuizinkan. Tapi untuk tinggal lebih lama dari ini tidak kuperbolehkan."

Salah satu kebaikan hati Hibari muncul begitu saja. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Mukuro yang tersenyum senang setelah mendengar jawaban baik dari Hibari. Senyuman secerah lengkungan bulan sabit yang bersinar di langit malam. Mukuro meraih uluran tangan Hibari dan menggenggamnya seerat mungkin. Hibari bisa merasakan jantungnya yang selama ini tidak bekerja kembali berdetak kencang. Memompa aliran darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah seperti manusia sekarang.

"Kau baik sekali, Tuan Hibari." Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hibari. Meninggalkan beberapa sentimeter jarak di antara mereka. Nafas Mukuro berderu menerpa wajahnya dan bau tubuh—bau darah—Mukuro tersesap dengan baik oleh hidung tajamnya.

"Menjauh dariku, _Herbivore_."—'_Bau darahmu begitu nikmat.'_—Hibari mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjauh. Mukuro hanya tersenyum—menyeringai—pada _vampire_ di hadapannya itu. Rasanya dia senang bisa menggoda seorang—seekor mungkin—_vampire_.

.

Badai mulai memasuki puncaknya di luar sana. Membuat alunan musik alam yang indah namun mengerikan di luar sana. Simfoni yang harmonis antara bunyi hujan, petir yang menggelegar dan angin yang berhembus kencang.

Di tengah ruangan besar itu duduklah seorang pemuda beriris dwiwarna. Punggungnya Ia sandarkan pada jati yang menjadi pondasi ranjang yang sedang dia tempati. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut. Tak bisa matanya tertutup karena badai yang berisik di luar sana.

"_TIDAK!"_

Begitu terkejutnya dia mendengar suara jeritan dari kamar sebelahnya. Kamar Hibari. Segera dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya itu. Di dobraknya pintu itu hingga pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Hibari yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hibari. Paranoid.

"Ini Mukuro, Tuan Hibari," jawab Mukuro pelan. _'Kenapa aku memanggilnya 'Tuan', ya?'_ batin Mukuro.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Mukuro melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Hibari yang begitu gelap, namun dia bisa melihat tubuh Hibari yang bergetar di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh _vampire _mungil itu.

"Tidurlah lagi," bisik Mukuro, mencoba menenangkan Hibari.

Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya. Segera dia kembali berbaring dan Mukuro menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Mata Hibari terpejam, mencoba untuk tidur—walau sebenarnya dia tak butuh itu. Mukuro tersenyum menatap sosok _vampire _yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu polos di matanya itu. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hibari perlahan. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut seakan-akan rambut hitam itu adalah benang sutra mahal. Tiba-tiba tangan Hibari menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan pergi, ya?" gumam Hibari. Sepertinya dia mengigau.

Tawa kecil keluar dari sela bibir Mukuro. Dia balas menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat. "Selamat tidur, _Vampire_ penakut~" bisik Mukuro sebelum dia mengecup dahi pucat Hibari. Dia naik ke atas ranjang Hibari lalu menyamankan dirinya, menyusul Hibari yang lebih dulu terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut ketika kedua onyx itu terbuka. Aneh rasanya melihat vampire yang terbiasa dengan sinar matahari seperti Hibari. Namun darah murni sepertinya tidak akan menjadi debu jika berhadapan dengan sinar matahari seperti ini. Dia melirik ke samping kirinya dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah terlelap sambil menggenggam erat tangannya—ralat—tangan orang itu digenggam erat olehnya.

"Mukuro…" gumam Hibari dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

Kedua mata indah itu terbuka dengan damainya. Di tatapnya Hibari yang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Dia bangkit dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terbang entah kemana saat dia tidur. Dan sebuah senyuman lembut dia hadiahkan pada Hibari.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hibari.

"Kau yang menyuruhku jangan pergi," jawab Mukuro santai sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kau terlihat ketakutan semalam," jelasnya.

Hibari tak menjawab. Segera dia turun dari ranjang king size-nya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Mukuro menatap langit yang begitu cerah pagi hari ini lalu menghela nafas. Hari ini dia harus meninggalkan kastil ini seperti janjinya semalam. Meskipun dia tak mau meninggalkan Hibari. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hei, cepat pergi," ujar Hibari yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. "Badainya sudah berhenti. Tepatilah janjimu."

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah indah Mukuro. Dia mengangguk dan segera turun dari ranjang Hibari. Matanya tak bisa lepas menatap Hibari yang menurutnya begitu manis. Apalagi sejak kejadian semalam. Saat Hibari mengigau dia terlihat begitu lucu.

"Sampai kapan mau memandangiku? Ayo, sarapan dulu sebelum kau pergi." Hibari kembali melangkah ke dapur, kali ini diikuti Mukuro dari belakangnya.

Aroma teh hangat dan pancake menghiasi dapur kastil itu. Semuanya sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Dengan semangat Mukuro menyantap makanan buatan Hibari. Sangat enak.

"_Herbivore_, apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di kastilku semalam?" tanya Hibari yang tengah menyeruput tehnya.

Mukuro mengelap selai strawberry di pinggir bibirnya lalu menjawab, "Aku pembuat boneka. Aku kemarin sedang mencari kayu di hutan. Tiba-tiba malah hujan dan aku menemukan kastil ini," jelas Mukuro. "Oh, ya, pintu yang semalam—"

"Bau darahmu enak," gumam Hibari dan membuat kata-kata Mukuro berhenti di tengah jalan. "Manis." Mata Hibari mengarah ke leher Mukuro yang jenjang dan mulus. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menancapkan taringya dan melukai leher putih itu.

"Eh? Kau lapar?" tanya Mukuro tiba-tiba. Membuat Hibari sadar dari lamunannya. Segera Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, dia menginginkan darah Mukuro. "Aku mau kok jadi makananmu."

Kata-kata Mukuro sukses membuat Hibari sangat terkejut. Di tatapnya iris dwiwarna Mukuro lekat-lekat. Mencari kebohongan namun tak ditemukanya. Berarti Mukuro memang benar ingin menjadi makanannya.

"Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa kau mau jadi makananku, kan?" Nada bicara Hibari terdengar begitu dingin. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka bernegosiasi seperti ini. Merepotkan.

Mukuro langsung menyeringai dan memainkan garpu yang berada di tangan kanannya. "Tentu saja. Aku mau jadi makananmu kalau kau mengijinkanmu menemanimu di kastil ini~"

Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat mendengar syarat dari Mukuro. Tinggal di kastilnya. Oh, dia tidak pernah tinggal dengan siapapun selama lebih dari dua abad ini. Masa' dia harus tinggal bersama seorang pemuda pembuat boneka kayu yang baru dia kenal? Tapi syarat darinya tidak terlalu berat sih. _Toh,_ dia bosan sendiri terus berada di kastil tua itu. Setelah bergelut sedemikian rupa dengan pikirannya, Hibari langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Kemari, _Herbivore_."

Hibari memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Menurut, pemilik nama yang memiliki arti mayat hidup itu mendekati Hibari dan menyentuh kedua pipi porselen itu. Tangan halus Hibari membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Mukuro. Bau darah Mukuro yang tercium di hidungnya membuat kedua taring tajamnya mencuat keluar. Lidahnya menjilat leher putih itu sebelum akhirnya taring itu menancap ke leher Mukuro. Membuat dua lubang yang mengeluarkan darah yang sangat segar. Rasa manis darah Mukuro terkecap di lidah merah _sang vampire_. Terus dia sedot darah itu keluar hingga sang pemilik leher putih itu mendesah dan mengerang.

Puas meminum darah pemuda itu, dia melepaskan taringnya. Mukuro tersenyum pada Hibari dan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Hibari. Dorongan nafsu dari Mukuro membuatnya tanpa sadar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hibari. Merasakan sisa-sisa darahnya yang masih bisa terkecap di bibir Hibari. Ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut. Hibari tak menolak. Malah dia mendorong leher Mukuro agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Dua abad lebih dia tak merasakan darah manusia. Dua abad lebih dia tidak bersentuhan dengan manusia. Dan hari ini, dia mendapatkan semuanya. Darah juga sentuhan yang diberikan Mukuro padanya. Dia menyukai ini. Dia menyukai sang pembuat boneka itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah menjadi 'boneka' sang pembuat boneka.

.

.

.

_**Ah, Ceritanya sampai di sini dulu. Sebaiknya kita kembali lagi besok. Jangan sampai kita mengganggu kedua boneka itu.**_

_**Sampai Jumpa.**_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Alih-alih menyelesaikan fanfic MukuKyo. Saya malah membuat multichapter baru!

Yang belum baca MukuKyo jangan lupa baca yah! *plak.

Oke~ yang udah baca silahkan review ^^ saya sangat senang mendapatkan kritik dan saran dari kalian ^^

Salam~ DeiDara :D


End file.
